


From Kansas, with Love

by Angel170



Series: Winchester Chainsaw Massacre [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Sam Winchester, Don’t copy to another site, SPN Dark Bingo 2019, Young Sam Winchester, achluophobia, devil's rejects inspired, fear of the dark, sawyer family au, the texas chainsaw massacre inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170
Summary: In a world before cell phones, before computers became something for individual use. There was nothing but open roads, news was spread either by mouth or by local newscasters. Police could only solve crimes by sleuthing and blood was just something to be mopped up so the real police work could start. In a world like this it was easy to go missing, it was easy to disappear and never be found. It was why some chose to stay home where it was safe, but some chose to take advantage. To explore the darkest depths of their souls by harming others. These are their stories.





	From Kansas, with Love

**Author's Note:**

> First time dipping my feet into writing full dark stories. This will most likely be the lightest one since it’s the first chapter. It’s just going to get more violent and dark from here.  
> Now beta read by  LisaferQueenOfHell. Hope you all enjoy.

After getting turned around for the fifth time Mick Davis finally found a road side food stop that was able to point him to the way out of the confusing small town. Unfortunately, the roadway the short man pointed him to wasn’t on his map and now he was lost again, but instead of empty farmland he was in wooded area. Mick was tired, frustrated and beyond annoyed. He hadn’t even wanted to come to the States but due to a co-worker’s negligence he was chosen to come finish her project. If he ever saw her again he’d kill her on principle.

Honestly what mature, responsible adult just up and quits without even so much as a letter of resignation? And then, to wait until after the company paid for her visa to America to never show up to the job or even the hotel, just take a rental car and disappear into the wind. He was fuming just thinking about it. He really hoped he found Lady Bevell one day, he’d make her pay severely for this. Driving down a dirt road he spotted a young boy with chestnut brown hair walking up towards his car.

“Finally some sign of life,” he murmured to himself before he got out of the car leaving the keys inside.

“Excuse me lad! Do you know how to get out of this town and back on the highway? I’ve seemed to have gotten myself all turned around.”

The young boy looked to be about 13 and his eyes were sorrowful as he looked around them.

“Mister I’ll help you if you can help me find my dog. Please, I’m all alone and I can’t walk all the way home or he might run off.”

The boy pleaded with him and Mick wanted to scream. He really didn’t have time for such nonsense though if the boy knew the way to the highway then he’d help. But, if the boy was useless he’d be taking a belt to his hide for sure.

“Fine, where was the last place you saw your dog?”

“Over here, he ran this way.”

The boy led him back down the road and away from the car.

“I’m Sam by the way.”

“Haven’t your parents told you to not speak to strangers?”

Sam gave him sweet smile, “I can trust you. You have a nice face Mister…”

Mick gave him a glare refusing to give out his name. Sam didn’t seem put out by his rudeness and led him to an open storm drain tunnel. Mick’s mouth went dry as goose pimples appeared on his flesh. He couldn’t see far inside except for a single light bulb several yards in but it was so dim the walls weren’t even visible around it.

“In there?” He asked with a shaky voice.

Sam nodded, “Yeah you gotta go in and try to scare him out. Once he sees me he’ll come to me but he’s gotta see me.”

Mick didn’t want to go into the pitch dark tunnel, but one look into the sad puppy dog eyes of the young boy and any protest he had died on his tongue.

“As soon as he runs out you tell me so I can get out okay Sam? I don’t want to be in there longer than I have to.”

“Sure Mister, no problem.”

Mick grumbled to himself as he headed inside. He wished he had a flashlight with him but he tried to comfort himself with the thought that Sam was just at the entrance. Plus, there was a dog inside. Surely if there were danger the dog would sense it and bark. Nodding to himself he continued his slow track towards the lone bare lightbulb. So far he couldn’t hear anything but the trickle of water on the floor flowing out and his own ragged breathing. He focused on the only point of light reminding himself that there was nothing to fear. Reaching it he gave a few sharp whistles and listened intently.

“Sam, are you sure your dog was in here?” He called out.

“Yeah, if you listen close you should hear him,” Sam called back.

Letting the silence envelop him, Mick listened intently and heard heavy breathing coming closer.

“Here poochy, here poochy.” He blew kisses toward the dark floor not sure how large the dog was, but it sounded like it was coming closer. “Poochy?”

A heavy weight smacked against the back of his head and Mick fell to the floor with a thud as he lost consciousness.

***

Blinking quickly Mick could feel his head swimming as the back of his head throbbed. His fingers touched the lump under his hair making him wince in pain. He blinked again but only saw darkness. His heart beat faster and his hands scrabbled over his eyes and face hoping there was something blocking his vision, but his face was bare.

“Help! Help me!” He screamed out at the top of his lungs desperately as he broke out in a cold sweat.

A whirring noise sounded around him before his eyes were blinded by lights turning on. He squinted against the brightness before a scream was torn from his throat when he took in the scene before him. He was in a cell, standing in a pool of blood as several dead bodies laid bloody and faceless surrounded him.

“If you can’t calm down I’m turning the lights back off.”

He looked up toward the ceiling and saw Sam’s face at the other end of a metal chute.

“Sam? Sam what the hell? Let me out of here this instant.”

“I’m not going to do that.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“I told you, you have a real nice face mister.”

Mick let out a guttural scream and Sam turned the lights back off leaving him in darkness.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to be doing all the squares of this bingo as a different chapter making this fic about 9 chapters max. If you want to follow along subscribe for more or message me on tumblr at  sheinthatfandom  to let me know to tag you in the upcoming chapters. Be aware there will be destiel. Tags will be updated as I go and I’m looking for a beta reader who likes dark, dubcon, blood violence etc. So far I haven’t found any so if you want the job let me know.  
> As always kudos and comments are life blood and I have a baby so finding time to myself is a challenge so there won’t be any set posting dates.


End file.
